Mythical Bestiary
The power to use the abilities of mythical beasts. Variation of Mythic Physiology and Beast Morphing. Also Called *Crypto-Zoology/Cryptozoology *Legendary/Mythical Creature/Animal/Beast Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into beast mentioned in any mythological tale. Beast in this case meaning all the mythical beings that don't have humanoid form or ability to take one while staying in their beast form, or whose ability to turn into a beast is explicitly their power. Applications *Gain the form of beings from myths. *Possess any special abilities of mystic creatures. Variations For Variety of Mythical/Legendary Beasts, see here. *Ahuizotl Physiology *Alicorn Physiology *Basilisk Physiology *Behemoth Physiology *Bunyip Physiology *Carbuncle Physiology *Cat Sìth Physiology *Catoblepas Physiology *Charybdis Physiology *Chimera Physiology *Cockatrice Physiology *Crocotta Physiology *Divine Beast Physiology *Dragon Physiology **Asian Dragon Physiology **Lesser Dragon Physiology **Western Dragon Physiology *Griffin Physiology *Hellcat Physiology *Hellhound Physiology *Hippocampus Physiology *Hydra Physiology *Kelpie Physiology *Kraken Physiology *Leviathan Physiology *Longma Physiology *Malora Physiology *Manticore Physiology *Myrmecoleon Physiology *Nemean Lion Physiology *Nguruvilu Physiology *Ophiotaurus Physiology *Ouroboros Physiology *Pegasus Physiology *Peluda Physiology *Qilin Physiology *Sea Serpent Physiology *Selkie Physiology *Sphinx Physiology *Uchchaihshravas Physiology *Unicorn Physiology *World-Bearer Physiology *Xiezhi Physiology Umbrella Variations *Mythical Avian Physiology Associations *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Beast Morphing *Mythic Physiology *Mythical Beast Manipulation Known Users See Also: Book of Creatures, Our Monsters Are Different, Lists of legendary creatures and List of legendary creatures by type. Gallery Cartoons/Comics LionWIPFin.png|Lion (Steven Universe) is a mysterious lion-like creature with a connection to Steven Universe's mother, Rose Quartz. My Little Pony Theme Song.png|Ponies (My Little Pony series) Changelings appear to help Pharynx S7E17.png|Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Breezies worried S4E16.png|Breezies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Discord ID S5E22.png|Discord (My Little Pony series), a draconequus. Windigoes look on S2E11.png|Windigos (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) The timberwolves about to eat Spike S3E9.png|Timberwolves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Ursa major ID S1E6.png|Ursas (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Diamond Dogs showing the --X-- S1E19.png|Diamond Dogs (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Quarray_eels_S2E07_thumb.png|Quarray Eel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Bugbear ID S5E9.png|Bugbear (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Cragadile ID S4E2.png|Cragadile (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tatzlwurm ID S4E11.png|Tatzlwurm (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Maulwurf ID S7E17.png|Maulwurf (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Bufogren_appears_out_of_the_bushes_S8E17.png|Bufogren (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Slingtail_ID_S6E5.png|Slingtail (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) More puckwudgies appear S8E2.png|Puckwudgies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Great Seedling prancing in fantasy sequence S9E10.png|Great Seedling (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Close-up_on_the_winterchilla_MLPBGE.png|Winterchillas (My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever) Strawberry bats S03E08.png|Fruit bats (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Bats taking the apples S4E07.png|Vampire fruit bats (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Parasprite_close-up_S1E10.png|Parasprite (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Flash_bees_staring_back_at_Fluttershy_S7E20.png|Flash Bees (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Star_spider_ID_S4E03.png|Star Spider (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Swarm_of_twittermites_S5E4.png|Twittermites (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Fly-der_on_Sweetie_Belle's_carrot_dog_S7E16.png|Fly-der (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Large_group_of_bite-acudas_under_Rainbow_and_AJ_S8E9.png|Bite-acudas (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) King Leo ID UtSS.png|Sea lion (IDW's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Comic issue 14 mantahawk.png|Mantahawk (IDW's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Under the Sparking Sea crabbit.jpg|Crabbit (IDW's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Under the Sparking Sea fox fins.jpg|Sea-fin (IDW's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Under the Sparking Sea water weasel.jpg|Water weasel (IDW's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Under_the_Sparking_Sea_star_mice.jpg|Star mice (IDW's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Under the Sparking Sea jellyfly.jpg|Jellyfly (IDW's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Comic_issue_24_Hubert.png|Butterdragon (IDW's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) File:Cerberus_0002.jpg|Cerberus (DC Comics) File:Cerberus_Dog-like_form_(Marvel).png|Cerberus (Marvel Comics) Gummibears.jpg|Gummi Bears (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Snarf.png|Snarf (Trollz) Migs Luna Skylar.jpg|Jaquins (Sofia the First) Princesses-to-the-Rescue-3.png|Jade Jaguar (Sofia the First) Manga/Anime BurningGreymon.jpg|The Beast Spirits (Digimon Frontier) are based on mythical beasts. They are BurningGreymon, Spirit of Fire … Calmaramon.jpg|… Calmaramon, Spirit of Water … Gigasmon.jpg|… Gigasmon, Spirit of Earth … JagerLoweemon.jpg|… JagerLoweemon, Spirit of Darkness … KendoGarurumon.jpg|… KendoGarurumon, Spirit of Light … Korikakumon.jpg|… Korikakumon, Spirit of Ice … MetalKabuterimon.jpg|… MetalKabuterimon, Spirit of Thunder … Petaldramon.jpg|… Petaldramon, Spirit of Wood … Sakkakumon.jpg|… Sakkakumon, Spirit of Steel … Velgemon.jpg|… Velgemon, Corrupted Spirit of Darkness … Zephyrmon.jpg|… and Zephyrmon, Spirit of Wind. Guardian ÄRM, Cerberus.gif|The Guardian ÄRM, Cerberus (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a ferocious canine with two snake heads. Guardian Phoenix.jpg|The Guardian ÄRM, Phoenix (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a giant flaming bird. File:Jinchuriki_&_Tailed_Beasts_(Naruto)_pose.jpg|Tailed Beasts (Naruto) File:Marco_(One_Piece)_dive.gif|Marco (One Piece) ate a Devil Fruit of the Mythical Zoan class, allowing him to turn into a phoenix of blue flames. Kaido's Dragon Form.png|Kaido (One Piece) ate a Devil Fruit of the Mythical Zoan class, allowing him to turn into dragon. Video Games Leviathan fight magazine scan.png|Leviathan (The Ocean Hunter) Charybdis_fight_magazine_scan.png|Charybdis (The Ocean Hunter) Karkinos fight magazine scan.png|Karkinos (The Ocean Hunter) Midgardsorm fight magazine scan.png|Midgardsorm (The Ocean Hunter) Riki.jpg|As a lummox, Riki (Saga Frontier) can transform into any beast, monster or mythical creature. Airavata H.png|Airavata (Valkyrie Crusade) Scylla_H.png|Scylla (Valkyrie Crusade) BirchDryadHeartlandsPA9.jpg|Birch Dryad (Legends of Equestria) Apple Dryad.png|Apple Dryad (Legends of Equestria) Naiad 2.png|Naiad (Legends of Equestria) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries